creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...cz.3 - Pierwsze spotkanie
Obudziłam się wcześnie rano. Na pościeli zauważyłam krew. "Co to jest, do cholery?" - pomyślałam zaniepokojona. "Chwila... to przecież jeszcze nie czas na lanie od matki natury. A, no tak! Opadając na łóżko uderzyłam twarzą w jego kant." . Podeszłam do lustra, by zobaczyć, czy nie zrobiłam sobie nic poważnego. Najwidoczniej nie była to duża rana, bo zobaczyłam jedynie niewielkie rozcięcie na czole. Przebrałam się i poszłam do łazienki. Po odbyciu rutynowych porannych czynności zeszłam do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała mama i jadła ciasto. - Cześć. - powiedziałam. - O, cześć. - Co tak wcześnie? - Jakoś tak się obudziłam. Dosiądź się. Usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł i za przykładem rodzicielki zaczęłam jeść upieczone przez nią ciasto. W pewnej chwili popatrzyła na mnie z zaniepokojeniem. - Hm? O co chodzi? - Co ci się stało w głowę? - To? Spokojnie, tylko przywaliłam twarzą w kant łóżka. - Nie boli? - Przecież nie wygląda tragicznie. - Wiem... po prostu zapominam, że nie jesteś już małą dziewczynką. - pogładziła mnie po głowie. - Nie przesadzaj. Tak zmieniając temat, to dobre ciasto ci wyszło. Zresztą twoje są zawsze dobre. - Dzięki. - Nie dziękuj. Mówię prawdę. Po zjedzeniu jakże zdrowego śniadania usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Mama podeszła do nich. - Kto tam? - spytała. - To ja, Mary. - O, Mary! - powiedziała mama entuzjastycznie otwierając drzwi. Do domu weszła profesor Mary, moja nauczycielka przedmiotów ścisłych. - Co cię sprowadza? Wpadłaś na kawę? - Przyszłam zapytać, czy Amelia da się wyciągnąć na klasowe wyjście do parku Harlow. - Chętnie pójdę. - powiedziałam. - O, to dobrze, chodź. A, Kate, jeszcze jedno. - zwróciła się do mojej rodzicielki. - Tak? - Wyjdź kobieto na miasto i znajdź znajomych, którzy nie uczą twojej córki, co? - Humor jak zwykle ci dopisuje, Mary. Z resztą, idę coś poczytać. Miłej wycieczki. - Narazie - odpowiedziałyśmy. Wyszłam z domu razem z panią profesor. Na podwórku stało jakieś 20 czekających osób z mojej klasy. W tym także Alice. "A ja głupia liczyłam na jeden spokojny weekend." - przeszło mi przez myśl. Od razu udaliśmy się w kierunku parku. W pewnej chwili przypomniałam sobie o dziwnej sylwetce z wczorajszego dnia. Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos "liderki". - No patrzcie, kto wyszedł na wycieczkę. - Zapłon to ty masz, jak polskie pociągi. Idę z wami od 20 minut, Alice. - O, jeszcze pyskuje! Z resztą, nie mam na ciebie czasu dziwadło. Wróciła do rozmów z koleżankami. Niestety szłam na tyle blisko, że musiałam słuchać tych rozmów. - Idziesz do tej nowej galerii? - zaczęła Beth. - Nie, nie dzisiaj. Mam randkę z Zaynem. - odpowiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, Claire. - U, poważnie? "Mam dość." Zaczęłam iść nieco szybciej, by uniknąć zepsucia sobie niedzieli. Na szczęście po 10 minutach drogi doszliśmy do parku i dziewczyny raczyły zamilknąć na chwilę. - No i jesteśmy. - powiedziała profesor Jenkins. - Teraz przejdźmy się trochę. Tylko nie odchodźcie gdzieś daleko. Po tych słowach spora część klasy rozeszła się i zaczęła zaglądać we wszystkie miejsca w parku. Ja udałam się w kierunku ruin starej chatki. Dziwiło mnie, że po 10 latach od zakończenia okresu przydatności nikt jej nie zburzył. Niedaleko rudery znajdował się 10-cio metrowy spadek na niższą część parku, która również została porzucona jakiś czas temu. Podeszłam do przepaści w celu zrobienia zdjęcia. Nagle ogarnęło mnie spore przerażenie. "Cholera, zapomniałam wziąć aparatu z domu. Ech, trudno. Następnym razem." Usłyszałam kroki. Odwróciłam się. Zauważyłam Alice i jej chłopaka, Jamesa Connorsa. - Patrz kochanie, ktoś się chyba zgubił. - zaczęła szydzić. - W odróżnieniu od ciebie mam mózg i ciężko mi się zgubić na tak małym terenie. - Zamknij się. - syknął James. - Miałam cię za człowieka mądrzejszego niż Alice. Ale widzę, że się myliłam. I co zrobisz? - Nauczę cię szacunku dziewczynko. Bez ostrzeżenia ruszył w moją stronę z zamiarem uderzenia w twarz. Był jednak dość wolny, więc zanim dobiegł, doskoczyłam do niego i wymierzyłam solidne kopnięcie w żołądek.Upadł na ziemię. - Ty glizdo! - wrzasnęła Alice i z zaskoczenia pchnęła mnie w kierunku przepaści. Szybko złapałam równowagę, jednak po chwili ziemia pode mną osunęła się i poleciała w dół. Zaczęłam dosłownie zjeżdżać po stromym zboczu. Po paru sekundach leżałam już na dole. Szybko się podniosłam i sprawdziłam, czy nie mam żadnych poważnych ran. O dziwo miałam jedynie posiniaczoną lewą nogę i podrapane ręce. Spojrzałam do góry. - O boże! - krzyknęła przerażona "liderka" i zaczęła biec. Niemal po kilku sekundach nad przepaścią stała pani Mary. - Amelia! - krzyknęła. - Nic mi nie jest! - odpowiedziałam. - Spróbuję znaleźć jakieś wejście na górę! Jeśli nic nie znajdę w pół godziny, wezwijcie mojego ojca! - Dobrze! - usłyszałam. - Poczekamy tu na ciebie! Sprawdziłam na szybko swoje kieszenie. Przy pasie miałam nóż otrzymany od dziadka. W kieszeni miałam jedynie klucze od domu. "Nawet telefonu nie wzięłam. Nieciekawie. Całe szczęście, jest jeszcze przedpołudnie, więc latarka nie będzie mi potrzebna." Zaczęłam iść wzdłuż zbocza, w kierunku jednej z parkowych polan. Po kilku minutach marszu zauważyłam wąską ścieżkę. "To może prowadzić do jakiegoś wejścia na wzniesienie." Weszłam na nią. Doprowadziła mnie ona do silnie zadrzewionego terenu. Niepokojący był fakt, że nie było słychać żadnych zwierząt, a drzewa zasłaniały słońce na tyle, by było ciemno, jak wieczorem. Rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłam gałęzie zasłaniające coś dziwnego. "Cóż... niby atmosfera horroru... ale na eksplor zawsze jest miejsce i pora." Podeszłam tam i odgarnęłam część z nich. Widok, jaki zastałam przeraził mnie. Znalazłam Brada Forda. A w zasadzie to, co z niego zostało. Klatka piersiowa przebita konarem drzewa, obie nogi urwane, ślady pazurów na twarzy, która dalej wyrażała olbrzymie przerażenie. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam prawdopodobnego sprawcę. Wysoki na dwa metry, ubrany w czarny, gustowny garnitur. Pozbawiony rysów twarzy. Był skierowany w moją stronę. "O cholera... miej mnie w swej opiece, Najświętsza Panienko." Nagle moją głowę zaczęły atakować różne głosy. Ich słowa sprowadzały się do "To twój koniec" , "Pożegnaj się z tym światem". Momentalnie przed moimi oczami pojawiły się obrazy prawdopodobnie wszystkich ofiar potwora, który stał przede mną. Tysiące niewinnych istnień i tak wiele zniszczonych żyć... cały lęk, który był we mnie, zamienił się w czystą wściekłość. Głosy zmieniły wypowiadane słowa. - Chodź ze mną - powiedział niskim, zimnym głosem. - Zamknij się. - wypaliłam. - Zabiłeś tylu niewinnych ludzi... czy to aż taka przyjemność?! - Widzę, że jesteś odporna na mój urok. Pierwszy raz widzę taki przypadek. - Będę też ostatnim człowiekiem, którego zobaczysz. Poślę cię przed oblicze Stwórcy. Zapłacisz za wszystko. Wyciągnęłam nóż i w myślach odmówiłam modlitwy. Ruszyłam na Slendermana. Wyrzucił w moją stronę jedną z macek. Przecięłam ją ostrzem. Potwór wydał z siebie bolesny jęk. - To... nie jest możliwe... człowiek... który mi się sprzeciwia?! No cóż... zobaczymy, jak poradzisz sobie z moim podwładnym. - Chwila co ty... - nie dokończyłam. Poczułam silne uderzenie w głowę, które momentalnie powaliło mnie na ziemię. Zobaczyłam, że nade mną stoi młody chłopak. Jego oczy były puste, a połowę twarzy zdobiły ostre zęby. - Patrzcie no... - zaczął. - Zagubiona duszyczka. Zwykle szybciej z nimi kończysz, szefie. - Ją zostawiam tobie. - powiedział białogłowy i zaczął się oddalać. - Ty bezhonorowy śmieciu! - wykrzyknęłam. - Trochę szacunku. Chłopak uniósł trzymany w ręce kij baseballowy z zamiarem uderzenia. Zablokowałam cios nożem. Ostrze przecięło pałkę. Chwilę zdziwienia niedoszłego mordercy wykorzystałam na podniesienie się. Dopiero po chwili rzucił resztki swojej broni. - O, dziewczynka walczy... jak odrażająco. - Odrażający jesteś ty. Służysz bezmyślnie cholernemu mordercy i psychopacie. O ile mi wiadomo, to nawet imię nosisz nadane przez niego, Canavar. - Widzę, że jestem znany. - zachichotał. Jego śmiech przypominał skrzypienie drapanej tablicy. - Nie jest to powód do dumy... - zachwiałam się. - Czyżby problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi? - wyszczerzył zęby. Nagle z jego pleców wyrosły cztery macki, którymi chwycił mnie w pasie, po czym ogromną siłą rzucił o niewielki murek stojący kawałek dalej. Poczułam cholernie mocny ból w żebrach. - I tu sobie zdychaj - usłyszałam. Ostatkiem sił podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że Canavar zaczął się oddalać w głąb lasu. Zaczęłam tracić czucie w całym ciele. "Miej mnie w swojej opiece, Najświętsza Panienko". Kategoria:Opowiadania